Bon and Bon! Christmas Special!
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Its a Bon and Bon Christmas! Hisoka and Soka learn about the meaning of what Christmas is all about, and Hisoka just may look at things in a brighter view.


_**Chris**: Hi all! Just like I promised this is the special of the holiday! It took me forever to come up with it, and I've been up since 5 IN THE MORNING but that's ok… because I love you people… And just to tell you, yes, Soka is still chillin out. I really don't know when this would take place, so just accept it and smile! Heh. Ah who cares, we all love him, and he's cute! (Falls on the floor asleep)_

* * *

**Bon and Bon Christmas Special!**

Ah, the Christmas season. Almost everyone gets into it, the giving and sharing, the good cheer and happiness that just seems to float with the time of year and the smell of pine tree's. (Just because we all like pine tree's). The Christmas year is a year dedicated to love and friendship and the ability to spread your word around.

Yet, at a place away from Earth and the troubles it has is a place filled with workers and the dead, Shinigami's.

These individuals work all year around to help Earth and its troubles. They dismiss demons and led the deceased to the afterlife. This is a very rewarding task, and yet, sometimes can be unfulfilled.

Currently one teenager was sitting at his desk staring at some paperwork and chewing on a pencil. In the corner of the room a little boy sat, not yet five years old, drawing on blank sheets with a crayon and smiling. The boy stood and waddled over to the teenager, putting both hands on his knee's and trying to climb on top of his lap. Annoyed, the older one of the two put down his paperwork and stared down at him.

" What?" He asked.

" Can I sit with you mommy?"

" How many times have I told you, my name is not mommy, I am not a mommy, I am not your mommy, I am Hisoka."

" Four."

With a sigh Hisoka bent down and lifted Soka up by the underarms, plopping his down onto his lap and rustling his hair playfully, yet never cracked a smile. His younger counterpart giggled and grabbed at his fingers.

" Hisoka!" A voice cried from the hallway. " Hisoka, where are you!"

Hisoka sighed. " C'mon, we have to see what Tsuzuki wants."

" Daddy!"

" Whatever."

Allowing the child to climb onto his back Hisoka threw the paperwork into the drawer and headed out. In the hallway fellow co-workers ran and chatted, their faces mixed with panic and happiness.

" Mommy." The child whispered, hanging onto the teenagers hair to stay steady, must to Hisoka's aggravation. " Why did the halls change colors?"

It took a moment for Hisoka to realize what the child was talking about. All around the halls there were ribbons hanging and the flashing hues of green and red. He could see small pictures or trees with silly little balls on them and some red fat man that seemed way to happy for any human being NOT to be disturbed.

And down the hall bounded Tsuzuki, garbed in a weird red hat which hung down, a small bell at the end.

" Hisoka! Soka!" He cried. " Guess what!"

Hisoka sighed and looked up at him. " No… What?"

" Your under the mistletoe, you know what that means!"

Just as Tsuzuki was about to go down for the kiss on the boys forehead Hisoka sidestepped, sending the man sprawling. He sighed and glared down at him, a sighed expression on his face.

" What do you think you were about to do?" He mumbled, bending down, holding onto Soka's feet as he did so.

The child giggled. " Daddy was trying to give mommy a kiss."

" Shut up kid. So… explain yourself."

The fuda user sat up, tucking his legs underneath him and looking up at Hisoka. " You were under the mistletoe though…"

" So?"

" So! Whoever is under the mistletoe you have to kiss! It's the law!"

Hisoka stared at him for a moment, stood, and turned away. " Yes Tsuzuki, you are infact, insane."

" But its part of Christmas!" He cried, clinging onto the younger mans legs and stopped him from any type of forward movement, other then a slight tip.

" What in the hell is a Christmas?"

Everyone in the area stopped and stared. Eyes widened Hisoka looked this way and that at the shocked faces. Suddenly he felt oddly small and indifferent to the world around him.

" What?"

Tatsumi walked out of his office, an oddly colored green and red tie on him, which was weird considering his normal brown attire. He had a smile on his face as he leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms.

" Christmas." He said. " A time of year about the birth of Jesus Christ, which I might add was not born until later!" (1)

" He's on a rant again." Watari sighed. " Bon-san, haven't you ever heard of a Christmas?"

The young man shook his head, tilting forward to allow Soka to climb off his shoulders and onto the floor. The young one smiled and clung onto his leg as Tsuzuki will still currently doing, and both grinned at each other as they began to play who-can-pinch-Hisoka's-leg-harder. They didn't get far as Hisoka booted them both in the head.

" No." He hissed, glaring down at the two. " No I haven't."

Watari put on hand on his chin, looking up toward to ceiling. " That would mean Soka has never heard of it either, huh kid?"

Soka shook his head, climbing onto of Tsuzuki's lap instead, who still sat on the floor. He sensed it was safer there, and no random feet would hit him on the head.

" Soka, Christmas is a time where we all get together and exchange gifts. We sit around, express ourselves, and show what it means to be a family!"

" Gifts!"

" Yeah, I figured that part would get you."

" I still don't know." Hisoka crossed his arms and tilted onto one leg. " It sounds fishy."

Tatsumi walked over and smiled. " No, trust me, its enjoyable oddly enough… but no pay raises for gifts!"

No one said anything as everyone began to disperse from the area. Hisoka sighed and rubbed his temples. He could tell this was going to be very interesting.

OO

The next few days were filled with bustling and moving about. People spreading good cheer and happiness to all. They exchanged gifts early, and spread the area with wrapping paper and bad written Christmas cards.

And throughout everything Soka and Hisoka sat in their office, heads laying down on the table and staring at one another.

" Mommy." Soka said, closing his eyes. " Everyone is too happy."

" Don't remind me."

" Ok."

It was all too much. The emotions, the extreme happiness, everything jumbled around in his head so fast he felt dizzy. Soka, who sat next to him, looked like he was going to throw up any second. So, being the responsible one, Hisoka grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom.

" You get sick, you do it in here, got it?" He mumbled.

The child nodded and leaned against the toilet with one arm. Staring down at him Hisoka sighed and sat beside him, doing the same. Soka crawled into his lap and put his head underneath the older boys neck and that's where they sat.

That was until Tsuzuki ran in.

" Come on Hisoka!" He laughed, grabbing the younger man by the arm and launching him onto his feet. " Lets go!"

" For what!" He cried, trying to cling to the toilet.

" To go Christmas shopping! It's Christmas eve and your still just sitting around!"

He couldn't argue for long. Both he and Soka were soon dressed up for the winter season, Soka looking like a blue-jacketed snowman, and they were off, Soka waddling all the way.

" What are we shopping for anyway?" Hisoka growled, Soka in his arms.

" I wanna buy mommy and daddy a gift!"

" In due time." Tsuzuki smiled. " We are shopping for the others. Come on."

The three walked down the road, staring into shops and malls. Whenever something even remotely shiny came into view Tsuzuki and Soka would run off, peering into the windows and pointing. Hisoka would walk behind, glancing this way and that at the happy faces of the people shopping around them.

The stores were filled with the holiday spirit. Pictures of Santa and reindeer, of tree's and elves, happy little children and gifts. So far it was all foreign to Hisoka, so he just stood in the background and watched. It wasn't that he didn't want to join in, but he didn't know what to do.

_' Better leave it all to the experienced.'_

" Mommy!" Soka cried, running toward him and jumping into his arms. Hisoka had gotten used to this behavior and had bent down moments ago, ready to lift the child to his chest. " Mommy, I bought you something!"

" Uhh… Thank you."

Tsuzuki came around, a grin on his face. He too held several bags filled with paper and hidden items. Hisoka didn't bother to ask, but merely turned away and began walking down the road.

After a few moments of silence he felt a small hand wrap around his. " Mommy, can I see Santa."

Looking around Hisoka finally spotted what he was talking about. Sitting there in the middle of the square sat a man, heavyset in nature, several children all laughing and curling up to him. With a sigh he released Soka, allowing the child to join in the fun.

" Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka made no reply. Just as he was about to turn away something bumped into him.

" Opps, I'm sorry."

The teenagers' eyes went wide. Spinning, he came face to face with Muraki.

" What are you doing here?" He hissed, taking a step back, nearly tripping into Tsuzuki's chest who also stood at alert.

The doctor was dressed in a slightly heavier down jacket and a silver hat sat atop his head. In one hand was a bag, wrapping paper neatly nestled. In the other hand a long red dress draped down, nearly hitting the snow covered ground. The doctor was smiling his usual devilish grin and lifted up the dress.

" Shopping for my fiancée."

Neither Hisoka nor Tsuzuki could say anything. The man shifted the bag so it rested more comfortably in his hands and looked away.

" Much to popular belief, I too celebrate the season." Were his final words before he walked off, disappearing into a crowd of happy travelers.

The two Shinigami's stayed silent, looking at each other before shaking their heads and turning away. Sometimes it was better not to know.

After an hour or so of shopping the three made their way back to Meifu. Tsuzuki was packed full of bags, both his and Soka's. Before anyone could come by he shoved them into his desk and sat down.

" You wanna wrap with me Soka?" He asked.

The child squealed and hopped onto him. Tsuzuki's smile was then directed toward Hisoka.

" Do you wanna help?"

" No thanks, I have… things to do."

OO

It was night before long and Hisoka sat in his office, staring out toward the pink Sakura tree's.

He had never experienced such a thing as Christmas. Sure, maybe when he was really small, but it was never really a big thing in his family even when they were getting along. Just not something normal. So the idea of giving gifts and sending time with people you couldn't even stand to be in the same room with for days on end did not seem like a suitable holiday for his tastes. And yet everyone seemed to love it.

Slipping on his jacket Hisoka made his way outside, down to Earth to the cold, chilling air.

Not that many people wandered the streets at this time. Some, but not many. Hisoka weaved around them, staring at the windows as he had done earlier that day. It was slightly more enjoyable not being bumped and pushed around by hundreds of present loving psycho's.

Before long he could feel exhaustion setting in. Buying a hot coffee Hisoka sat down against a store shop, the snow underneath his rear chilling him slightly. He was just too lazy to get up and move into the shop.

Someone was ringing a bell next to him. Turning Hisoka watched the man.

He was an older individual, not yet in his fifties but closing on the time. He had a dark beard, sloshed with dirty snow and soot. His clothes were all right, slightly dirtied, but livable. The man rung a small red bell, a container at his side.

" What are you doing?" He finally asked.

The man turned to look at him and smiled. " Getting money for the poor. It's a normal holiday thing."

" But why?"

With a sigh the man let his head fall back, a smile on his lips. " To help the young ones, and some older folks who don't have family and homes to go to. You know, some people have never experienced Christmas?"

Hisoka nodded, waiting for the man to continue.

" Its just a shame. I could never imagine growing up in a family who didn't love one another, but that's what some people have. Some are just too poor to even think about such things. So we earn money for those small kids. What do you think, wanna contribute?"

Standing back up Hisoka rubbed the snow from his rear and looked at him. The man's cheeks were long since red, and he could see him slightly shivering.

_' Standing out in the cold to help others…'_

Reaching into his pocket he took out his remaining change, a ten and a few ones, with some quarters, two dimes, and a penny, and slipped them into the bucket. Looking down at the warmth in his hand he smelled the coffee, still in perfect condition. After a second he handed over the drink to the man, a soft smile on his face.

" You look cold."

And then the boy was gone, and the man sat in silence, staring at where the child once stood.

Now he too had a story to tell his children when he got home.

OO

Hisoka snuck into his home, the one he was sharing with Tsuzuki. He really didn't enjoy sleeping in a house on his own, so months ago the older man had offered he come and stay with him. He had his own private room in the back where he spent most of his time, so he was comfortable. At that moment Hisoka snuck in, dropping his coat onto the couch and tiptoeing toward the kitchen.

" Santa?" A small muffled voice mumbled.

Stopping, Hisoka turned. There on the couch sat Soka, one hand rubbing his eyes tiredly. With a sigh Hisoka stood, walking over and sitting down.

" Sorry, not yet."

" Mommy… will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to miss Santa if he comes, so if he comes will you wake me up?"

_' You know, some people have never experienced Christmas?'_

With a small smile Hisoka nodded, climbing over the child and snuggling at the back of the couch. Soka crawled up to his chin and laid down, one thumb in his mouth, and curled into him. Wrapping his arms around the boy Hisoka sighed.

And that's where they slept.

OO

The next morning was bustling and moving by the time the two walked in. People were laughing and chatting, rushing into the halls and giving hugs. Hisoka and Soka ducked around people and stepped into the main hall.

Inside a large tree stood, decorated with shining lights and tinsel. Large orbs of colors hung from the branches, all different designs and shapes. The Gushoshin stood at the top, staring and waving down at them.

Soka, seeing the gifts, which piled under the tree, clawed and squiggled in his arms. Releasing him, Hisoka watched the boy run under the tree with several of other people already sitting there, instantly tearing away at the packaging.

" Hey, you finally made it!" Tsuzuki laughed, stepping next to him.

" Yeah, Soka woke me up at five this morning to get me up. I took the longest bath I ever had."

" I bet, it's ten!" (2)

Nodding Hisoka was about to turn away when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Tsuzuki smiled down at him, taking a small package out from the inside of his coat and shoving it into the boys' hand.

" I got this for you yesterday, I hope you like it."

Hisoka stared at the gift, a shocked expression on his face. Finally he turned, placing it on the table, and walked out. Tsuzuki stood in dumb shock for a moment before Hisoka walked back in, a large gift in his hand, neatly wrapped with a golden bow ontop.

" And this is for you."

The older man smiled and took the gift, shaking it slightly. Suddenly he saw Hisoka lift up his hand, kiss his fingers, and place them on the Fuda users forehead. Shocked, the man stared down at him. Hisoka pointed upward, and above them, a small mistletoe hung.

" Hey, I'm still getting used to it." He said, putting his hands back into his pockets. Stepping away he began to walk before stopping and looking back at him.

" Hey Tsuzuki!" He called.

" Yeah?"

" Merry Christmas, daddy."

From behind them Soka squealed, rushing into " mommy's" arms. The two walked away, back toward the tree to find more gifts, leaving a shocked Tsuzuki standing, gift still untouched in his hands.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! I hope you enjoyed. It took me all morning to do this, lol. Well, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Now I have to go and decorate a tree!_

_1. A friend once told me in her religion they believed that Jesus was born in May or March. I guess its based on belief. I personally have no fricken idea, so I just nod and smile._

_2. My dad did this to me all the time, not getting up on Christmas! He would wake up; use the bathroom for 2 hours! (I later found out he was doing crossword puzzles in there) Then make me wake up my brother which took FOREVER, and then when he was finally up dad would walk back into the bathroom. Then we would have to get the camcorder ready and opps, no film! It was frustrating… And he still does it!_

_Well all… See you next time!_


End file.
